Avoiding Fate
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Naruto wakes from a dream. This dream showed his his potential death at the hand of Sasuke at the VotE! He discovers this ability to see into time! Here he can change the future whether he means to or not. His presence with his foreknowledge is all the catalyst needed. He is attacked in his home at 5, and his ability saves his life as he runs into Tenten where her father saves him!
1. Out of a Long Dream…

**Avoiding Fate**

**Chapter I**

"**Out of a Long Dream…"**

"Augh!"

He yelled as he sat up fast in his bed grabbing at his chest. He felt like the world was pulsing with a bronze overlay. His blood pumped faster than he ever knew, pounding in his ears. He felt like he was going to hurl every ramen he had ever eaten, and then the few sweets he had managed to try over his short life.

Sweat drenched through to the bone as a cold chill caused him to shiver as he pat himself down checking for wounds, but got nothing. He wasn't bleeding or dying, and he's certain the afterlife won't be in his apartment bedroom.

He could barely struggle to get breath as he thought of that vision of anger and hate, no hesitation in those spinning crimson eyes. Shaking his head his normally spiky blond hair was plastered to his head, splattering some salty sweat into his cerulean blue eyes.

It was just a bad dream he kept trying to convince himself, but it wouldn't be the first time that he had survived something that should have killed him and been refused hospital treatment. Its amazing that he even survived that then.

In many ways, the sealing of the Kyuubi was both a curse and blessing. It is a curse because of the ungrateful jerks who would murder him for it and a blessing to have its power or he wouldn't have survived those attacks.

He collapsed back, shivering as he realised his bedding is soaked and he'll have to change it, but more so as he recalled the class A assassination technique shattering through his stomach.

"Mental note, Naruto Uzumaki," he muttered to himself tiredly. "If Sasuke tries to go nuke-nin again, just kill the bastard because even in a dream that hurts and Sasuke is not worth it!" he verbally berated his dream self for being so moronic when Sasuke just wants power.

Not to mention thinking back on things. Well, he sighed in exhaustion. If it ever did happen, he won't promise that pink-haired annoyance…

Stopping his thoughts Naruto's eyes widened, as he had never thought like that about Sakura before. He didn't understand, but thinking back the last time well. He remembered the first time he met her. It was at the playground. They were around four years old. He protected her from bullies. The bullies turned on him, and she joined in his beating.

How could he forget something like that? It is so important. Why did he just now remember? Then she keeps attacking him even to this day, just for being nice to her. How can he be so ridiculous?

Blinking his eyes several times, he calmed his breathing down, taking some deep breaths. Something is certainly different, and as he watched his vision returning to normal, he noticed something he hadn't a moment ago.

"My voice, what the hell!?" he demanded, his energy near returning in one go as he panicked and jumped up from his bed to his feet, terrified. He wobbled a bit before standing up straight and looking down.

"I… I'm very short," he muttered to himself as he stopped himself from falling by holding onto the wall. He wrenched open his wardrobe where he keeps all of the rags of clothes he manages to buy for ridiculous prices since some shouldn't be given away.

The wardrobe had a mirror on the inside and he couldn't help but hiss out in shock as he looked at his tiny child's body. Looking around he realised that it can't be long after his fifth birthday when the Hokage finally found him after a Kyuubi-day beating and gave him the apartment.

He had lived on the streets for a few months after the orphanage threw him to the curb. He had to wonder now why the Hokage ever told anyone about him, much less that he let them all know what he looks like, and his name.

Naruto had picked up a few hiding and stealing tricks from the streets, and it wouldn't be for a few years that he would find his favourite ramen bar so he wouldn't have to steal to survive anymore.

He had learnt that the shops either wouldn't want to know, or they would steal the money he got each week, and in some cases the envelope delivering his money would go missing on route, meaning a shinobi stole it.

The old man never had believed that the ninja delivering his living allowance sometimes stole it. He always hated that about the old man, under the surface.

He didn't know why he was feeling this now when he looked into his cool and calculating eyes. This was before he started acting stupid, playing up. He had seen that people didn't consider idiots a threat. So he played like that, and surprisingly people reacted different.

They didn't start liking him, but they just acted like he was a joke, tormenting him for being stupid, and over time his act wore thicker over time. It became second nature over time, and he couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted too.

"I… I had been close to breaking," he muttered thoughtfully. "Sasuke got everything and appreciated nothing. I was stronger than any of my peers, and defeated some of them, like Neji. But they still treat me like I was weak. I had even defeated the one-tails, but… I honestly don't know whether I was credited that or Sasuke.

"They would probably say that Sasuke weakened it, when he started its transformation where it got stronger. I'll never become chunin. No one will let me. So I have to become a S-Class ninja instead. Rank is just a title of authority. However, that authority means shit if I can kick the crap out of them…"

He was smirking in amusement at the thought when he looked in the mirror again. His PJ's are soaked through, and he realised something more pressing than beating the crap out of losers who think rank holds power.

"How the hell am I a kid again?" he asked himself looking befuddled. "Is this Kyuubi-powered time travel?" he asked himself in thought before shaking that thought away. Everything had gone blurry after the attack to the gut and his Kyuubi-rage demon chakra had gone by then.

"I-I was asleep?" he muttered looking back at his bed, confused. "Could it just have been a weird and really long but vivid dream?" he asked with a tired sigh as he pulled off his soaking PJ's just then a window shattered.

He cried out in pain as glass rained onto him with a boom blasting him back, flying into the wall. He looked up blurry-eyed at three men as they loomed over him. He remembered this, it wasn't a good day.

Naruto blinked, confused, there wasn't any weird blurry thing going on but it was as if he just lived in the here and now, at the same time as then. It was crazy. He looked down at his soaked PJ's still on his body, and did the logical thing and panicked as he had tried to forget that day. He thought that memory long since buried.

His eyes flickered to the window and he ran, tearing open his bedroom door and throwing himself through it as the glass shattered with an explosion. However, two men were waiting for him, and he got a kunai in each thigh, felling him to the ground in pain.

Naruto threw himself out of the bedroom door without thought of what's going on as the glass shattered in a boom. This time however, he didn't even acknowledge the two men waiting in his battered old living room kitchen combo.

He dodged the kunai skidding across the floor and hid in the kitchen, behind the ruined breakfast bar.

"Come out, come out little demon, we won't hurt you!" one of the men called out with a sickly sweat voice.

Naruto grabbed a kitchen knife as the man leapt over the counter, landing on him, stopping him from using his weapon, laughing.

Naruto grabbed the kitchen knife and rolled in one motion, spinning, he flicked his wrist and the disgusting man stopped, startled as blood soaked his ninja garb with a large knife sticking out of his chest.

The blonde boy moved, pulling the knife free he charged round the corner where the other four could only star in shock as their 'buddy' fell down, dead.

Naruto didn't try to fight, once they came back from shock they would torture him, then kill him. Instead, he threw himself to the window as he flung the knife at one. He didn't know what happened as he was cut up as he smashed through the window.

Not looking back, Naruto landed the six storeys in a roll and ran. After all, in his dream he had already learn some chakra control moves for augmenting strength. It was surprisingly simple in his smaller body, less chakra to control he supposed.

Naruto ran and ran through the bright streets of Konoha, not stopping even when his muscles started to burn when he ducked into a side street, near collapsing, he rested. He was panting for breath, his chest aching with the effort of just breathing.

"Hey, what ya doing?" asked a chipper voice.

He was startled as he saw a small girl with a skipping rope with light brown hair up in buns on the side of her head and a giant grin.

"I think you're weird!" she declared as if that was nice. "Daddy says jammies are for bed, not playing outside!"

"I-I…" he didn't know what to do or say. He had never met Tenten this young before.

"There it is!"

He turned too late and knew this was the real deal as little Tenten screamed as the leader sneering grabbed Naruto's throat, slamming him into the wall.

However, a moment later the man was smashed off him to drop on the floor by a lean looking man with short brown hair and trim goatee holding a long red lance; his brown eyes a raging storm.

One of the other men charged him. "Stay out of this civilian!" he demanded only to fall to his knees at the inferno of killing intent the man emitted. The other men dropping with them.

"Ten-chan!" the man commanded. "Take your new friend inside while I deal with these 'men'."

She quickly got to it taking his hand and helping him up she pulled him inside a door that had been left open, leading into the side of a shop containing mountains of weapons from swords to huge metal hammers.

Tenten started as Naruto letting her go caught two swords that fell out of brackets as a boom hit the wall.

"Wow," she said greatly impressed. "That was a cool trick, you didn't even look."

He smiled sheepishly as he hadn't needed to as one smacked him on the head knocking him out in one, and the other, after he caught the first would then stub his toes, and hurt like hell.

"Na, this is a cool trick," he said, putting the swords down, and picking up a practice kunai and with a flick of his wrist it seemed to have disappeared. He couldn't believe that he stopped learning and improving his tricks, they are useful; he'll have to make sure to get better this time. It was nice to watch her smile as he made it appear in his other hand.

"Wow, that's like magic, you must be a magician!" she declared, clapping her hands together.

Naruto blushed as he had not been complimented before. In this life, or the one to come. Though, he did have to say even to himself, seeing the future is the freakiest power he had ever heard of, let alone the fact it seems to be his power. It had to be the most useful special-power he had ever heard of too. He wonders what it could possibly achieve. How fast can he see if he tries? He hopes he can control it or it won't be as good as it could be.

He sighed, smiling lightly when his smile dropped as the man returned looking down at Naruto as he placed his lance up against a wall, blood soaking the blade. He was just glad Tenten wasn't paying attention to that or she might freak out or something as she hadn't lived a dream-life that is looking more real by the second and really is a little kid.

"Come on gaki, let's get you washed up and dressed for breakfast…" the man began but then paused. "Tell ya what, Ten-chan take your little friend here and make sure he takes a nice long shower and washes properly. I'll pick out some clothes and start breakfast now," he said looking to his wristwatch it was a little after breakfast time, but he is normally late with that when new stock arrives.

"Okay daddy!" the girl chimed out happily, as she grabbed the confused boys hand and pulled him out back.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on and no matter how hard he tried he could only seem to see a minute or so forward so couldn't work it out. It was frustrating knowing he had awoken some cool super-awesome power that made Sasuke's stupid eyes stupider, yet he couldn't control it more than looking forward a minute or less. That was lame.

Tenten was whistling a tune as she dragged him into the bathroom upstairs in the apartment above the shop. It was huge in comparison to his. She turned on the shower in the bathtub. He doesn't have a bathtub. He's surprised that it actually has a shower and toilet. Though, his land-person doesn't let him have hot water so this will be a treat.

"There you go!" she chimed out cheerfully. "Oh… I don't know your name…?" she asked him sheepishly. "I'm Tenten."

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he answered quickly, almost tempted to shout out his dream of becoming Hokage when he really doesn't want to know anymore.

"Nice to meet you," she said, not even asking why those men were chasing him. He suspects growing up with a ninja, or ex-ninja father if he remembers correctly, she had come to know that some people are just that bad.

"Here, Naruto-kun!" she said glare pouting at him as she tugged at his sweat soaked top, trying to get it off him. He obliged, lifting his arms up, and she pulled it off, dumping it in the laundry hamper.

Then she went for his bottoms, and he almost let her before blushing and stopping her. The first time around he wouldn't have cared, and let her take them without a thought as he hadn't learnt modesty until sometime after starting the academy.

She was blushing a little herself; glare pouting. "Naruto-kun, daddy told me to make sure you're washed and cleaned," she reprimanded and managed to wrestle him naked, which, given several years would be a good thing, and he wouldn't fight so hard. He should have seen this coming as she looked before looking away, giggling while Naruto felt uncomfortable as he climbed in the shower.

He felt really-childish as she ordered him to use the sponge and shower gel. She ordered where he should wash himself with the embarrassing threat that she'll have to wash him herself if he doesn't do an acceptable job. Treating him like a naughty little brother who can't clean himself without supervision.

He was just finished and wrapped in a fluffy white towel when the door opened and Ten-chan's dad came in smiling and rolling his eyes. He left some clothes on the closed toilet seat lid and told them breakfast will be in ten minutes.

Naruto was still baffled over all of this as he dried up and climbed into some white boxer shorts that fit perfectly. He had forgotten all modesty in front of Tenten, as it didn't seem important anymore. He just wasn't sure what was going on.

Shrugging that off, and waiting for the surprise of not knowing what will happen next. He pulled on some white socks, surprised. He hadn't worn socks since joining the academy and wearing ninja sandals. He then pulled on some black combat shorts with all the pockets and a white tee shirt.

Then pulled on some white running trainers. He looked to Tenten as he used the velcro to tie them. She was wearing some pale blue trainers similar, and a little blue dress version of the outfit she would wear in the future.

"Come on then Naruto-kun, breakfast!" Tenten cheered as she latched onto his left arm in happiness and pulled him along, out of the bathroom, into a hall, and then into the kitchen dining area where three plates stood on the breakfast bar with some stools.

"Here you go, Ten-chan, Naruto-kun!" her father said, and Naruto didn't find it odd that he knew his name. He found it odd that he was being this nice to him as he dished out a large breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.

Naruto climbed up on one of the end seats with Tenten in the middle, and her father the other side of her.

"Eat up Naruto-kun, eggs are good for you!" the man said, laughing as Naruto's tummy grumbled and he tore into breakfast as he realised he is starving. "My name is Sato Musgrave, and I'm sure Ten-chan has already introduced herself."

Naruto nodded but didn't stop eating until he had finished his plate. "T-thank you Musgrave-san… I… you have been so kind to me."

"Think nothing of it, and just Sato is fine," he said smiling. "Here, follow me," he said after a moment, helping Naruto down from his chair. The boy almost started crying when he was led into an empty room with one neatly made double bed. "This is your room now. I don't care what that blasted old man or the council think. I'm not going to stand by and watch my friends' son…"

He trailed off looking like he might have a seizure as Naruto look at him with wide eyes. "Forget I said anything kid, and once you're older if the old fool doesn't tell you. I will!" he said before leaving Naruto to flop back on the bed, eyes still wide.

Naruto could barely believe his luck. This man was letting him stay, and he knows whom his father or mother was. Then he confirmed his suspicions that the Sandaime was always lying to him when he asked. It sounded like whomever this man knows was pretty well known.

Maybe the Sandaime was just protecting him or something, but then Sasuke was the last Uchiha and no one did that to him to protect him. The Uchiha had gathered many enemies that would love to end them, but no one had ever tried.

_**to be continued...**_


	2. The Academy

**Avoiding Fate**

**Chapter II**

**The Academy**

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten called out as she charged into her younger brothers' bedroom and jumped onto his bed where he woke with a startled yelp.

He smiled at her as she was wearing blue jammies and climbed into bed with him. He would be eight in a few months, but today would be his first day of the academy.

It had been a nice dream. The dream of dreams. His past. Reliving it in perfect clarity. That day had been horrific, but was also the best day of his life. It was the day he realised his abilities. Then gained a loving family and home where he can grow into his own power.

Naruto can't quite control his powers yet, but for a few minutes forward total, and even then he doesn't always get great results. However, he figures that after more and more practice as his body and mind matures he'll be able to see more and more. It still goes off on him whenever it feels like it, but after the past few years, he has gotten used to it.

He had been surprised that Sato had thrown ninja out and forbidden them using his store when some were bastards to him. That gained the store an S-class rep as he called it, for being the best in Konoha, which meant that real ninja started using it exclusively.

It was odd as none of them said anything bad to him, or about him. They were real ninja, and not the pretenders like those who had attacked him in this life and the previous. He came to realise there are three different types of ninja.

The geniuses are naturally talented in the combat arts, and both arrogant and ignorant of other people, and most have superiority complexes because of mindless civilians always praising them, inflating their heads, even though they are talented, there's no need to go as far as some supporters do. It doesn't mean that they're whiz kids at academics though. There are also the odd few who are more talented in strategy over fighting.

Then the followers. These are weak ninja that may get to the high rank of jonin and further. However, they're lazy and believe that since they're not 'genius' they could never become anything more than they are so don't even try. They also tend to worship and inflate bloodline ability holders' egos, and no matter the rank a chunin, 'genius' could defeat them.

Last are the best in Naruto's opinion. They are the ninja that work hard for their power, and surpass the belief of others with a 'can do, and don't care whether you think I can't' style attitude. They come up from nothing and stand up strong next to the 'genius' and have a strong dislike for their arrogance, even when they might be stronger.

It's the first two with a few exceptions on the first as Itachi Uchiha uses the store for his wears that don't bother with the 'demon' shop. Its OK by them, and Itachi isn't that bad. He had helped Naruto out with some preparation for the academy.

Itachi is nicer than Sasuke ever was. Naruto wondered what could have happened for him to destroy his clan in a few years. Naruto will have to keep watch and hope the older boy doesn't go there. He had just been promoted to chunin so it will be soon that he becomes jonin.

Though, how anybody could think that eleven was a great age to promote a prepubescent ninja is beyond him. He probably cracked under the pressure, or worse. He should have been kept in the academy until he was older.

He shook those thoughts away as his Ten-chan was snuggled up to his bare chest as he only wears shorts to bed these days. He felt like he should have grown out of PJ's.

"Good morning Nee-chan!" he chimed cheerfully while she giggled and wiggled as he tickled her ribs playfully.

"Naruto-kun!" she complained. "We have to get ready for the academy!" she declared with a sigh of relief as he let up his attack, sliding out of bed with Naruto right after her, stretching and wiping the yuk out of his eyes.

Having showered that night and not being dirty Naruto didn't even hesitate with just pulling off his shorts and lobbing them on top of his bed. Tenten giggled while rolling her eyes as he hunted for some clothes to wear. Having been living together as a family for so long now they've both see each other plenty and even shower together sometimes just like normal siblings would when they're young.

She just walked passed him and left him to get changed, leaving his room, after all she had to get dressed too.

Naruto smiled widely as Itachi was waiting downstairs in the shop for him and Tenten. The Academy starts at nine so Sato cannot take them their first day, as he has to look after the shop.

The blonde seer chose black coloured combat trousers with black tee shirt, orange running trainers and a large bulky orange bandana around his neck with a black swirl pattern on it. His adoptive father figure had bought him as a special treat for starting the Academy. He had missed not wearing orange as it set him apart, but he now goes with less-is-more.

Tenten is wearing a blue and green dress like one of the many she would have worn in his other future. However, she had cut her hair shorter so it hangs to her lower neck loosely rather than up in buns because Naruto had suggested that it would look cute, and it does.

"Itachi-nii-chan!" Naruto cheered as he rushed over where the boy gave a small smile and graciously accepted the hug as Naruto has this secret way of forcing it on him anyway.

"Are you already to leave for your first day, Naruto-kun?" Sato asked, smiling proudly behind the counter.

"Yes I am Oji!" he readily agreed nodding.

"Come along then Otouto-kun!" Itachi quickly said. "You too, Imouto-chan. We shall be late if we dawdle any longer."

The two started as he left out of the door and they charged to catch up when they couldn't see him only to yip out as he appeared behind them, smiling as he plucked them up into an arm each and shunshin'd. Even though he's not that bigger than them being as he is only a couple of years older than them.

They were a little dizzy as they appeared at the huge dome building of the academy where other family members were seeing their kids or siblings off for their first day of school

"Onii-san!" they both complained together as he smirked as he dropped them to their feet, amused.

"Okaa-san!"

They were surprised to see another boy getting dropped but he had been looking at the beautiful dark haired, dark eyed woman in so much indignation that he landed on his face.

"Musuko-chan!" the woman said rolling her eyes with a smile as the dark haired boy sat up rubbing his nose glaring at her while Naruto and Tenten were snickering, which turned his glare to them. "We were running too late. You do not want to be late your first day do you?" she asked him while he continued grumbling.

"Otouto-chan…?" Itachi asked, looking down at his little brother, shaking his head as he helped him to his feet. "You need to learn to show Kaa-san some respect."

"Itachi-kun, I didn't know you were going to be here," the woman said smiling as she looked around him to the too children he brought. "Hello. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi-kuns wonderful mother!" she introduced herself, amused at the 'wonderful' she added as the children giggled.

"Its nice to meet you, Kaa-chan!" Naruto introduced himself, smiling widely while her eyes widened. He would have never guessed Sasuke's mother is smoking hot. He'll have to have some fun with this, plus he thinks with Sasuke's evil future-self having killed him that he can share his mother a little.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my nee-chan, Tenten-chan!" he said, having noticed her eyes widen further as she looked into his bright blue eyes, but she was anything but hostile. He swore he saw her hiding tears from showing when she looked to him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you… Musuko-kun!" she said, pausing before calling him son, as she didn't see any harm in ravaging in the boys bubbly affection.

_It makes a change…_

"Hey!" the dark haired boy interrupted, in Naruto's face, glaring. "That is my Kaa-san, not yours. Go find your own!"

"Sasuke!" his mother quickly reprimanded, a slight flare of anger startling him before it was replaced with a gentle smile. "There is no need to be rude. Why don't you play nice and share," she said, amused by her words. "Now off you trot you three, I'm sure you can meet your sensei yourselves," she said giving them gentle shoves where they quickly piled into the other children with sensei upfront looking for the first year and second year sensei's.

Mikoto turned to her eldest son. "Why did you not tell me that you have been monopolising Naruto-kuns time? That you knew where he was living after I had discovered the attack on his apartment two and a half years ago!? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I'm sorry Kaa-san," he replied, regretful as he looked away. "I understand that Otou-san!" he never called his father Sama as he holds little if any respect for the man. "He was pleased to believe that Naruto-kun was possibly dead. He had ordered it before. I did not wish to put Naruto-kun through the possibility of getting hurt."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "If that bastard so much as points one clansman or anyone at Naruto-kun I'll slit his throat!" she hissed out in such a rage that Itachi flinched, feeling her killing intent for the first time in his life his mother actually scared him.

Naruto didn't realise it but by knowing Naruto is alive, Mikoto Uchiha changed the future. However, he was sitting next to Sasuke in his classroom, surprised. He remembered having this joke of a teacher last time around before getting Iruka, and even he wasn't much of a teacher.

This time he and the clan heirs have a woman. She has dark eyes and brown hair, cut straight, hanging loose to the bottom of her neck wearing a blue Konoha headband to keep her bangs from her eyes, and two purple tattoo bars one on each cheek.

She was wearing a short loose (baggy around the top but tight on her butt) black dress and it was obvious that this young woman didn't have much in the way of chest, especially if compared to the likes of Tsunade, (but then who does?).

She is wearing some kind of medical apron around her waist, long at the front to her knees and shorter at the back, hugging her butt, and wearing red leg socks up passed her knees and standard blue ninja sandals, with some visible weapon holsters on her right thigh for senborn needles.

Naruto had never seen this woman before in his life that he could remember. He was baffled because he thought he knew all of the teachers. However, what he in his ignorance about changing the future did not realise is that because of his suppose death or disappearance she had returned to the village instead of continuing a mission that would result in her death.

However, Naruto had no clue, which is why her loving gaze set of his pervert sensors. Then he looked her over more and nodded to himself about that being a good thing since she is so cute.

She had found out Naruto was OK, and well looked after when she got back. She was so relieved that she had taken to watching him, too chicken to even talk with him. She had always shopped at Musgrave's shop, but she doesn't think Naruto had recognised her as she always went wearing a hood and mask.

"Good morning class!" she said near bouncing in place with excitement. "I am your sensei. I hope that from now until you graduate. My name is Rin Nohara. You may refer to me as Rin-sensei! It is my duty to train you up to the minimum standard of a genin. However, I'm not lazy and I certainly don't want to coast along and get someone hurt because they weren't good enough. So I'll do my best for each and every one of you.

"If you need some extra help, please if you have no one else to turn too, or you just want to talk about your progress please feel free to tell me anything. I will be testing your knowledge once every six months so I can help you with your weaknesses and know whether you are ready to move on ahead of others.

"First, I have a list of you all here. Some of you come from a ninja background, or have had some early tuition from a sponsor or paid tutor. So I figured that I would look through it and decided that it really can't tell me much about your capabilities. So we'll go outside, and I'll match you in what I hope is equal pairs to spar.

"This way I'll have a clearer assessment of your talents and learning curves. However, don't be upset if I don't call you out at all. I'll help you get there eventually. Now come on, everyone follow me."

"Rin-sensei?" Naruto called out as they excitedly followed her out of the class door that leads out into the classes training ground.

She looked to him, smiling. "Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked, blushing a little and kicking herself internally as she'll have to add the suffix to every name now or they'll think she is playing favourites.

He smiled. He likes when people are nice to him. "Do all of the first year classes do this?" he had to asked, but Sasuke was also hanging onto her words, curious too. Iruka had only ever tested them when they had their yearly exam, and that was just what was required.

"Well its not mandatory," she said with a light shrug as she stopped, facing the kids. "Though, it is in the curriculum. I also believe it's a very good idea so that we can understand each other's talent, and learn to adapt to each other. You won't always be fighting a stranger who does not know what you can do," she said that to all of the class as they listened in.

Naruto frowned. Iruka had never been this interesting. He had never been anything like her. She near said that nobody will get special treatment but she will help those in need over others, which thinking on it is pretty smart. Iruka had always said it would be playing favourites if he gave Naruto the extra help he needed. But what about the students who have families who will help them? How exactly did he consider that fair?

"So you're talking about fighting a traitor?" the shaggy headed Kiba asked, baffled.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Not just potential traitors, but ninja who may have intel on you, or ninja who have personally watched you fight another opponent. OK, let's see now, how about… hmmm," she mumbled looking over her notebook. "Let's start with, you two…"

The matches began and before they knew it, Sasuke was fighting with the huge-boy eating crisp. Choji didn't do nearly as well as Naruto had hoped, and the Uchiha was smirking smugly as he returned to his spot next to Naruto.

"Beat that!" he challenged as he had taken out Choji in just two minutes.

"Challenge Accepted!" he readily agreed smugly as Rin called Kiba and Naruto up to take a turn.

"What! I get this guy!" Kiba complained, pouting. "My mum and sister shop at his shop and drag me along. I bet all he can do is use weapons and he doesn't have any with him so that's not fair. If I win like that. I'll never prove I'm the best! Someone give him a sword."

Naruto rolled his eyes, amused with him. "Who said I don't have a weapon?" he asked surprising everyone as he span some practice kunai in between his fingers, two in each hand with the simplest ease.

"W-where'd you get them?" Kiba asked, startled.

"From my family stores," he said, smirking as he took a stance and Rin called the fight, trying not to laugh at the children's banter.

Kiba charged, but Naruto's weapons had since disappeared but that didn't stop him as he stretched out a punch only to fall through the blonde boy and to fall to the ground with a thud, a heavy weight pinning his body down and a kunai to his throat, made him gulp.

"The match is over, Kiba-kun, you have lost," Rin said smiling as Naruto stood, kunai gone and walked over to Sasuke while he and Kiba sulked for different reasons.

"That shouldn't even count!?"

It was a pink haired annoyance. "All Naruto did was trick him. He didn't even give him a chance to fight back! He couldn't have beaten his opponent faster than Sasuke-kun!" she winged.

"He did!"

Surprisingly Sasuke spoke with a tint of respect in his voice. "We are ninja in training, and ninja trick each other in battle. That is why the clone technique is so useful."

She pouted and turned away in a huff. Naruto was surprised but reminded himself that the girls are a little too young to like boys like that yet. She likely said that because of bloodline love. In other words, she is destined to be a pretender ninja unless someone beats it out of her, maybe Rin-sensei.

_I would so pay to see that!_

"Exactly!" Rin said with a smile of appreciation. "Naruto-kun did cheat," she said getting the pink haired girls hopes up. "But I will praise cheating when it is the ninja arts. You can cheat at anything you want, including written exams. However, if you are caught cheating on written tests, you will be in a world of trouble and though this is school and you are students, you are classed as recruits, or I suppose Cadets would be a more suitable word for you, yes.

"This means that I can punish you anyway I please short of beating you to death!" she finished off with a 'sweet' smile that caused many of them to look sick. "There are rules against the male staff doing certain things… mainly because the women will beat them to death, but there is nothing to stop me going a little too far. Holding a bucket of water for an hour here or maybe a bare butt spanking in front of the whole class would set you straight, make you try harder so it doesn't happen again!"

She smirked as they all paled, and though she isn't really allowed to spank them either they don't know that! However, she saw Naruto snickering. He either wanted a spanking or more likely, as a certain red head would have…

'_Challenge Accepted!'_

Shaking her head at how many times that red head had yelled out those fabled legendary words. The weird thing was, when she accepted a challenge she tended to accomplish it making people look stupid in the process. They can only hope he isn't that bad. Not knowing that in a previous life Naruto would accept all challenges and then some, but not realise what he was doing because he had thrown out his smarts by this point in favour of self-preservation.

Shaking her head she spoke up as the morning bell rang. "Well, that's morning break; you get fifteen minutes to play. When the bell rings head back to class." She then left them to their own vices.

"Soooo, you know any cool games we can play, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hiding his doubt, and finding it weird to be hanging out with the guy who would shove his lightning blade thing through his stomach, but maybe he can change that future for good.

"Spar me!" he replied, and Naruto should have seen that coming without his abilities.

"Okay," he said skipping back a few paces. "Rules?" he asked, amused with this.

"Taijutsu only," he replied, smirking.

Naruto shrugged and Sasuke charged with his right fist and Naruto moved to the side dodging it. He wasn't using his gift because he does believe in fair play and this is only a spar. They had gained some watchers cheering them on, once the older kids had figured out their names and chocolates and sweets were offered up for wagers, Tenten right in the lead betting on Naruto.

Rin had moved to the roof to watch Naruto when he and Sasuke went at it. She should have probably paired them up before, but that doesn't matter now as she turned to the silver haired jerk who turned up next to her, eye smiling with his one normal eye as the other is hidden by his headband. In another life he wouldn't have cared, so caught up in his own grief he never gave anyone else a spare thought.

"Fifty ryo says Naruto wins!" she said while he looked down at her.

"Okay!" he quickly agreed.

"I'll take some of that action!"

They were actually startled as they turned to see a purple haired woman in a fishnet top with long brown coat. "Hundred says the blonde boy wins!" she said smirking.

"Anko…?" Rin said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, still grinning. "T and I always checks out the new… what did you call them, I liked that… cadets, right?" she asked and Rin nodded in agreement. "The boss was busy and told me to come check on them, see whether first impression shows a possible infiltrate and espionage. We already have our eye on the mind walking girl because of her father's position for field interrogations!"

"I see, Ino-chan huh," Rin mumbled to herself as she thought that over. "Well, from what I have written from guardians and families in the transcripts of their student applications only Naruto seems to have a talent for being a wriggly little sneak. I think it's something in their blood. He already accepted a challenge… just like a certain person-."

Anko laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well thanks for the heads up. We'll keep watch over him," she said again, not realising that that very same blonde was accidently pissing off Fate while Destiny would laugh at her sister if they were actual beings and not just figments designed by humans to blame for their problems or blessings.

"Send me a copy of that application would you," she said, smirking down at the 'fight'. "But we'll wait a few years before anything comes from checking. If he has an aptitude for sneaking around then he'll be worth something with some training, to make up a team for that with two others in similar areas when he becomes a genin."

"Right!" she agreed as the bell rang signalling the end of break. She sighed as none of them won any money, as it was a fifteen-minute stalemate. "What were you doing here anyway, Kakashi-baka?" she asked, and he flinched a little but didn't stop smiling.

"I just came by to watch your first class," he said with a shrug. "I'm afraid I have only just arrived though. You seem to be doing well, but why did you volunteer to teach at the academy? You're a jonin, not chunin."

"I'm here to protect Naruto-kun from unfair treatment from this ridiculous village!" she retorted, glaring at him. "Minato-sensei would have wanted us look out for his son! I will do all in my power to give him a good, happy, and loved childhood. Since people have started letting the Kyuubi matter drop in small doses his life has soared in a good direction. You should be here with me, looking out for his bright future. I have a feeling that he will go further than any of us!"

He frowned in thought for a moment. He then shunshin away in a burst of leaves, leaving two irritated women on the roof with Anko patting her friends shoulder in understanding.

"Do you want me to come over and spend the night?" Anko asked with a look that made Rin shiver.

She nodded her head sheepishly. "I-I think I'll need your company."

Meanwhile, in class the ninja-to-be were sitting around talking when Naruto notice a shy girl with purple hair, blushing slightly. Her white eyes were looking at him for a moment before she looked away. He remembered her match. She had dodged everything and never attacked her foe, but her foe still lost through exhaustion.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he chirped out as he zoomed over to the seat next to her smiling.

"You know my name?" she asked, unable to believe it. Naruto didn't noticed a single stutter. _Could this be before she started acting weird?_ He asked himself in wonder. He felt bad now he realised he didn't know very much about her, but she sure is adorable.

"Of course!" he agreed readily. "Rin-sensei did call it out during practice," he said, which brought an embarrassed smile to her lips.

"Sorry Naruto… -kun," she said, pausing to consider adding the suffix, and choosing too seemed right as Naruto grinned widely.

"Hey, you know what, Hinata-chan. Do you want to hang out after classes? You can meet Tenten-nee-chan. Sasuke says he wants a rematch!" he said in excitement.

She lowered her head in sadness. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my family is hosting for the ambassador of Cloud this evening, and it will go on for hours."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised something that he had never really cared to know much about before. A cloud ambassador attempted to kidnap an unsealed Hyuuga! He had never realised it had been Hinata until now. That must be why she had so many problems. The Hyuuga being jerks took it out on her, as if she could defend herself from a high-class jonin.

"Why don't you just ditch!?" he quickly suggested hoping she would. "I know, why don't we have a sleepover? You can stay in Ten-chan's room, she won't mind."

She looked confused and Sasuke had come over listening in. "Don't be such a baka-Naruto!" he said rolling his eyes. "You can't just invite girls to stay at your house like that!"

"Augh, Okay, Hinata-chan, please, I need a No-Questions asked favour!" he quickly asked, worried enough to do this.

She looked uncertain but nodded her head anyway. "Okay Naruto-kun, I'll try!"

"After dinner, when you get sent to bed I want you to leave. Get your little sister and hide somewhere until the ambassador has gone!" he said, hoping that she'll agree, but all it did was worry her.

He reached out his hand, touching hers and saw her, dead. She had tried to do as he asked. However, the Kumo-nin had found them, and Hinata would die protecting her sister. Hanabi would be taken instead, but her father would kill the Kumo-nin. Retribution would be paid in Kumo's favour, and Hanabi would go down a dark path that would lead Konoha into a war with Kumo!

"W-what do you want me to do Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She was baffled as she looked down to where Naruto now held her hand, frowning in annoyance, not yet having explained what no-questions-asked favours she could possibly do for him.

He sighed and pulled his hand back. Looking at what his meddling will cause was disappointing. He doesn't want Hinata to die or Hanabi to go insane with her hate and start a war. He had tried to help her in his sight, but no amount of fortune telling could save her, and he felt like he didn't want to stop her with force.

Odd how he became Hanabi's only confident, the person she came to for comfort. He had become her destroyer, slaughtering thousands. He had never even met her before.

The Quick Sight of Meddling he called it. It shows flashes of the future in fast forward, in grainy pulsating bronze, showing him chopped up highlights of the 'best' bits. It happens when he meddles into someone's personal future, knowingly, when he touches him or her, skin to skin, automatically like an 'are you sure, this is what will happen' sense, even though it won't happen perfectly like that because of his powers. It could actually turn out a lot worse.

He shook off the thoughts and feelings, the images of them together in a few years. In that timeline, that possibility, not in love, but…

She was using him as far as he could tell. Maybe somewhere she loved him, but maybe somewhere with her sister's death she forgot how to love and just needed to feel another human being, and he was always there for her until the end.

Naruto couldn't tell how the war ended, and didn't want too, but he killed everybody and anybody who stood in her way. He made a special promise to himself to look out for Hanabi. He was actually surprised by his own maturity at seeing such a vastly different future to any other he had chosen not to 'shift' as he calls it.

_Time should probably not be messed with like that. _

"Na, don't worry Hinata-chan, just…" he trailed off as they both looked at him even more confused. "I just… don't hold back anymore Hinata-chan or Sensei won't be able to help you improve!"

She was startled, blushing. "Y-you saw that, huh?" she asked and even Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Kaa-san told me before I started that it is nice to not hurt your classmates, but to not fight is to mock them! Even if they lose every time," Sasuke said with a smirk as if he thought he was some super-philosopher or something. This Sasuke's smug attitude was amusing, especially when compared to his past/future self.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the two. He just has to figure out a way of rescuing Hinata and Hanabi without risking the exposure of his power. The village will likely hate all over him again if his previous timeline is exposed.

_No matter the proof, they won't believe it. _

_They'll believe its to do with the Kyuubi like the mindless idiots they are!_

_Though, thinking on the fox! If Gaara and other jinchuriki can learn to control their demonic chakra, why can't I? If only I could speak with the fox, maybe I could convince it too… well I suppose there's no harm in asking if I can!_

_Maybe the Kyuubi understands what happened to get me these abilities! _

_I'm going to get the crap beaten out of me during this next stunt! But I have to protect Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan. It's my job as a meddling seer-ninja-in-training! If I can just hold off the kidnapper and stop Hinata's dad from killing him, maybe I have a chance, no matter how small, and things will work out in the end._

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
